The First Mate
by Heari
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are stuck in the woods. They have Kagome's tent yet can't find a clearing. When they finally do, they meet a pregnant teenage demon who needs help...but Inuyasha is acting strangely towards the girl...


Chapter 1

Hello all! My name is Lady Breanne and this story is my 5th fanfic. Well I wrote out a big long summary so here it is:

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku meet a beautiful teenage girl and her very young hanyou son wandering in the woods, apparently lost. Kagome notices two holes in the girl's neck to shoulder area, obviously her mate's mark. What's funny is the boy is constantly hiding behind his mother and she can't see what he looks like. But Inuyasha is acting awfully funny around this girl named Sakori. And she is acting funny around him…what's up?

Miroku sat outside Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and his campsite. He was the guard for the night.

He suddenly heard a beautiful sound.

It was a woman's voice. A beautiful voice, one to hypnotize a man.

Suddenly he heard a sound next to him. Inuyasha's silhouette snuck quietly through the woods.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku screamed standing up.

Inuyasha's shadow continued running through the woods as though not to hear him.

_Maybe he's in one of his moods. It's best to leave him alone when he's like this. _Miroku thought, and then he shrugged off the thought.

As the sun snuck over the horizon Miroku arose to awake the rest of the campsite.

"Let's go. Everyone up!" Miroku yelled to wake up the rest of the camp.

Sango, Kagome, and Kirara stepped drowsily out of their small tent.

"Kagome it was sure nice of your mom to let you bring her tent." Sango said stretching her arms then yawning.

"Yeah…I wasn't sure she'd let me at first." Kagome responded yawning as well.

A few moments later Inuyasha walked out from behind the girls' tent.

"Sleep well?" Miroku asked mockingly.

Inuyasha walked over to him, gave him a sharp look, then yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"No…didn't get any sleep…feels like." He said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hmph…I know why too…" Miroku muttered quietly, pushing a strand of hair back out of his face.

"What was that monk?" Inuyasha asked unusually kindly.

"Nothing, nothing, Inuyasha…just free thinking." Miroku said as the girls came over to where they were.

"Guys…please don't fight we just got up…get over yourself…" Kagome said drowsily wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah guys…I'm just now getting up…" Sango said. Of course what she was saying was slightly obvious.

"Yes, dear Sango, I know you're just getting up and I apologize." Miroku whispered in a smart tone.

"Oh, my dear Miroku…" Sango began walking awkwardly towards him.

"W-What? Sango, are you f-finally warming up to me? Huh, my dear Sango?" Miroku whispered quietly standing up from his post against a tree.

"Of course, my dear Miroku…why I'd always love you!" Sango muttered. She walked forward and stepped on his foot. "Shut up you idiot!" she screamed slapping him across the face.

"W-What the—" Miroku staggered sideways falling right into a puddle of mud. "What I do?"

"Being so gullible…that's what you did!" Sango screamed in Miroku's face.

"Stop it you two." Inuyasha said with an off look.

_What's wrong with him? _Kagome thought, looking down into the mud beneath her feet. _He seems so calm…like he's done something he's not proud of…or something he doesn't remember…or doesn't _want _ to remember…perhaps it's Kikyo again…_

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Kagome looked up from the ground and fell backwards, staring right into Inuyasha's yellow-toned eyes. He helped her up and pulled the leaves from her hair.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she screamed noticing his odd gaze. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Nothing…why?" Inuyasha asked noticing her stare. He looked up into the sky, and then turned away from her.

_No…it's not Kikyo…but then…who or what? _She thought again.

The raging between Sango and Miroku went on for some time, but when it finally came to a stop, Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished packing away their things.

The group walked through the woods for the entire rest of the day. When it came around time for the moon to float lazily in the sky (A/N: night time…duh!), they came to a rest again, setting up camp in a clearing.

Tonight it was Inuyasha's turn to watch over them.

He sat up against yet another tree. Night after night he had to live on with the secrets that loomed beneath his heart…it's not like anyone would care to hear the rantings of a half demon.

"Uh!" he exclaimed with a quieted tone. He slapped his palm to his forehead. The thoughts that ran through his head were lonely…unhappy…and at the least: dangerous.

The same tune from the night before whispered on the wind.

_Not again…it's so…so…so beautiful. What will I do? I can't leave Kagome to be alone. _He thought with a heavy heart. The beautiful voice tugged at his ears, his face, and his heart. He could only guess what would happen next. He began to forget everything he'd just thought over, what he was doing here and why he was sitting against this tree. He lost himself, and his eyes grew wider, his fangs longer, his claws longer.

_Full—demon—full…_

His body transformed into his full demon form and he stood up. He dropped his clothes and his sword and dashed into the woods. The voice tugged at his bare skin. He lost control of himself.

When he awoke, he was sitting in the meadow. His clothes were sitting a few feet from his head, along with the Tetsaiga.

"What the hell happened." He asked himself. He stood up and pulled on his clothes and tied the Tetsaiga around his waist. "Oh well, we'll find out…won't we…"

So how did you like the first chapter? I hope you've been pulled into the story now and have enjoyed it. To find out just what's happening to Inuyasha keep reading!


End file.
